An adhesive or fastening body disclosed in EP 0 612 485 B1 has a traditional adhesive fastening part for the foaming in the foam material molded body. The adhesive fastening part is provided with catch elements on its front surface. The reverse side of this adhesive fastening part has an anchoring part for the anchoring of the adhesive body in the surface of the foam molded material molded body to be foamed. The disclosed catch or adhesive elements are covered over their entire surface by a plastic sealing material during the foaming. Following completion of the molding procedure, the plastic sealing material can be torn off this surface to expose the catch elements. Seat coverings, padded parts or the like could then be mounted on the exposed catch elements and connected with the foam material molded body. The corresponding adhesive fastening parts, for example in the form of a loops-strip material or the like, are brought into engagement with the catch elements. Since the plastic sealing material surrounds the adhesive elements to be covered, form-locking in the shape of the catch elements, considerable force is required to separate the covering material from the adhesive elements, and the required mold-release forces can be greater than the connection forces between the specific adhesive bodies in the form of the adhesive fastening and the foam material. As a result, together with the covering sealing material one also tears off the strip-like adhesive body from the freshly foamed foam material seat body, which leaves this seat degraded beyond the possibility of use. Even if the sealing material is recyclable and can be used again for subsequent molding procedures, a corresponding quantity of material is to be handed for re-use of the sealing material, which makes the known molding procedure more costly.
In EP 0 168 240 A2, with the same sort of adhesive body and with comparable molding processes, the anchoring elements of an adhesive fastening part are covered on the frontal side only, using a thin foil, to avoid the penetration of the molding material. However, this process requires costly sealing measures in the border area of the foil, must eventually require a connection with the top of the adhesive fastener strip, increases the cost, especially in the frontal area of the strip-like adhesive fastener part, leads to sealing problems with the result that the foam material is even allowed the possibility of penetrating between the catch elements. The catch elements surrounded by foam material are then no longer available for the subsequent attachment of padding coverings and padding material, correspondingly prejudicing the possibilities of establishing secure arrangements. Also, the foil is easily torn off and can be torn off, which in practice leads to further problems.